The invention relates to a device for emptying containers filled with liquids, especially canisters and barrels, comprising an adapter, which is fixable in a bung opening of the container and provided with a suction lance pointing into the container and which has a degassing device, and a coupling member connectible to the adapter for connection of a suction device.
Devices of that kind for emptying barrels and canisters filled with liquids are known in practice in various forms. In these known devices the adapters provided with the suction lances are firmly pressed or knocked into the bung openings of the containers. As the containers cannot be emptied by way of the suction lances so as to be free of residue, a residual quantity of liquid always remains in the containers.
In order to be able to manacle appropriate disposal of containers filled with, for example, chemicals or dangerous substances, it is for this reason necessary after emptying the container to remove the suction lance from the bung opening, together with any parts of the suction device that may be connectible thereto, with the assistance of tools. Since the adapters are knocked into the bung openings to be fluid-tight or liquid-tight, the removal of the adapters is very time-consuming and thus a costly operation. Moreover, an unintended contact of the product with the contaminated suction lance during removal of the adapter can almost never be excluded.
On that basis the invention is directed to the technical problem of constructing a device for emptying liquid-filled containers of the kind stated above in such a manner that this device is constructed in simple manner and enables complete emptying of the container without risk of the user coming into contact with the contaminated suction lance.
In accordance with the invention the solution of this problem is characterised in that the adapter has a frangible location which surrounds the connection of the suction lance and by way of which the suction lance can be pushed into the interior of the container.
Through the construction of the frangible location in the region of the connection of the suction lance with the adapter it is possible in the case of a device constructed in accordance with the invention to push the suction lance into the interior of the container after emptying of the container by way of the lance, thereby to be able to empty the liquid residue from the container by way of the re-opened bung opening. Since removal of the suction lance from the container is not necessary, the risk of the user of this device coming into contact with the liquid disposed in the container is thus minimised by this design.
According to a special embodiment of the invention the frangible location is formed as a series of holes coaxially surrounding the connection of the suction lance. This form of the frangible location on the one hand is very simple to produce in terms of production technology and on the other hand enables easy release of the frangible location on pressing of the suction lance into the container.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention the frangible location is at the same time constructed as a degassing device. These degassing devices serve the purpose on the one hand of allowing escape from the container of gases emanating from the liquid and on the other hand of allowing a corresponding volume of air to flow in during sucking away of the liquid by way of the suction device connected to the suction lance and thus of avoiding the creation of a vacuum in the container interior. In the case of the device according to the invention this degassification or gas issue can take place directly by way of the frangible location surrounding the connecting point of the suction lance and formed by perforations.